


Johnlock Song Shuffle I

by BerityBaker



Series: BerityBaker's Song Shuffles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itty bitty microfics inspired by songs shuffled in my iTunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock Song Shuffle I

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a long time ago. In fact, there's more where this came from. But basically I put my library on shuffle and wrote something tiny in the time that each song took to play for the first ten that came on. Don't you dare judge my library. I have not edited these at all, either. Be warned.

**“Wasted”—Carrie Underwood**

“Sherlock?”

John hadn’t ever seen his friend so frantic. “Where is it, John?”

John sighed. He’d known this was coming. “I got rid of it, Sherlock. It’s not good. Where did you get it anyway?”

Sherlock scoffed and continued his frenzied search of the flat.

“Sherlock, you were doing so well,” John said softly, wishing this would pass. “You weren’t even smoking anymore. What triggered it?”

“John, I just—please!” He knelt next to the couch, his face in his hands.

John knelt next to him, held him close. “You’re alright, Sherlock. It won’t make things any better.”

Sherlock held on to his only friend for dear life.

 

**“Slipping Through My Fingers”— _Mamma Mia!_**

John grinned as Sherlock handed Hamish his backpack.

“Now, watch out for the big ones, they’re often quite insecure, usually because their size is inversely proportional to their intelligence,” Sherlock was saying as he knelt in front of their son, brushing bits of dust from his jumper.

John’s smile widened when Sherlock kissed Hamish’s forehead.

“Goodbye, Dad.”

 

**“Vale Dacem”— _Doctor Who_**

The first time John saw Sherlock sleeping, he’d known he was done for.

The madman slept in the nude more often than not, come to find out. That first time John had walked into Sherlock’s room to wake him up and alert him to the text he’d received from Lestrade (“Sherlock’s not answering. Got a case for him if he ever does”) he was struck by it.

He slept with his sheets wrapped around him, toga-like. He was a Greek hero, a philosophical Adonis, his limbs strewn about, his lips parted slightly.

The sight nearly drove John mad.

 

**“Funkytown”**

Who knew Sherlock could dance like that?

Of course, if it had been for anything but a case, he never would have danced like that, especially to such a garish song.

But there he was, gyrating his hips and doing ridiculously cheesy things with his hands. He grinned at John and beckoned him over.

John hesitated, but in the end was forced to join him on the floor. His own moves weren’t nearly as graceful, but were probably even funnier. Sherlock chuckled quietly.

“Shut up and dance, you git.”

Sherlock laughed out loud.

 

**“Vampire”—Ansty Pants**

“This is ridiculous, John.”

“Just go with it, Sherlock.”

“A costume party? Really?”

“Just shut up and put in the teeth.”

Sherlock did as he was told and studied how the plastic fangs brought his costume together. “Ridiculous,” he muttered, and swept out the door.

 

**“Coming Clean”—Hilary Duff**

“Sherlock, just one dance.”

Sherlock made a half-exasperated, half-conceding sound and stuck out his hand for John to take.

John smiled. “See? Isn’t this better than the drugs, anyway?”

Sherlock’s grin was reluctant. “Maybe.”

“Oh, come on, dancing’s fun!”

“Dancing with you is fun,” Sherlock corrected.

“As long as it keeps you out of trouble, I’ll dance with you 24/7.”

 

**“Beat Of My Heart”—Hilary Duff**

It was running with Sherlock, his heart pounding in his ears, his grin from ear to ear despite the horror that no doubt awaited them at their destination, that John loved most about his new life.

His heartbeat was a double drumbeat for every step, elevated not only by the physical activity, but by the adrenaline involved in a chase, and even more by the madman at his side.

 

**“It’s Not My Time”—3 Doors Down**

Sherlock stared at the still warm, still bleeding corpse of his nemesis. The knowledge that he had a plan didn’t calm him a bit.

He didn’t want to have to do this. He’d been hoping he could get Moriarty to call off the snipers, but he hadn’t taken into account that the man’s insanity would lead to two suicides.

He didn’t want to leave John. Not now. He wanted to explain, at the very least.

His breaths came in short gasps as he realized he wasn’t going to be able to.

_I don’t want to go._

 

**“Never”—Moving Pictures**

Sherlock had always kept his emotions under control, kept his true feelings under wraps, something that John Watson was making very difficult the longer he was around.

There was something about him that made him want to just say everything. He trusted John. He liked John. He would die for John. In fact, he…he just might love him.

That wasn’t something Sherlock—or any Holmes, for that matter—was used to at all. Either that, or the Holmeses were all even better at hiding their hearts than the youngest of them realized.

He was failing at being a Holmes.

 

**“Kingdom Dance”— _Tangled_**

John was amazed that he’d been able to get Sherlock out of the flat, let alone on the dance floor.

As they dipped and twirled, John recalled what Sherlock had said earlier that day about the lessons he’d had as a child. They were evident as he led John in a lively sort of jig, weaving through their colleagues.

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing about all of the dancing is that I wrote these long before TSoT aired, but right after I'd read [Thirteen Dances (Or, The Doctor Dances)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089850/chapters/2193351), which I highly recommend because it's adorable.


End file.
